


Realisations

by ineffable_akira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, After the first chapter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Crying, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge is a little gremlin, Self-Indulgent, Set after Season 2, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), There's a lot of swearing, They're cute, hhhh, i wrote this because self-care okay don't judge me, it's very gay, keith and lance training together is what we all need sometimes, klance, oh boy teenage hormones are the worst, read it because i know this ship is your drug you little shit, soft, we stan Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_akira/pseuds/ineffable_akira
Summary: I am so so sorry but braining more words is hurting me so the fic is on INDEFINITE HIATUSFive times Lance realizes something important about Keith and one time Keith acts on his feelings.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. HIS SMILE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i'm writing Klance  
> I hope y'all like it<3
> 
> I apologise in advance for the terrible attempt but i hope it's okay

Lance woke up breathing heavily.

 _‘It was just a dream.'_ , he told himself softly as he looked around his room to steady himself. The room was dark but he could make out a few photographs of his family stuck to the wall on his right and the headphones he had borrowed from Pidge were lying at the foot of the bed. The digital clock displayed that it was still 2 am. He touched his face. 

_Huh?..._ It was wet. Lance quickly wiped his tears off and decided to head to the observatory along with his blanket.

The dreams had been getting worse. It wasn’t like Lance didn’t expect them. They’re a part of the job description - _Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe, blah blah blah._ He sighed out aloud. 

If only he could wake up before he saw his family or one of his teammates die painfully. In the beginning, it used to be him dying alone awfully, that was better, but now the worst dreams were where he could never save them from their death. 

Lance was closer to the observatory now. The castle was silent, not an eerie silence but a comfortable one. He didn’t stumble upon Pidge anywhere so he assumed she’d finally slept in her room or maybe she was in the hangar, with her lion, on her little laptop as always.

Lance made a mental note to make sure she sleeps properly tomorrow. She may be smarter than everyone on this castle but that doesn’t excuse her from taking rest. 

Lance wonders whether she doesn’t sleep because of the dreams too. He shuddered and hoped not. Pidge, albeit a super-smart, sarcastic little gremlin, was after-all just a child. She shouldn’t suffer in an inter-galactic war she was forced into without any warning.

At least he knew his _familia_ was safe back on Earth. Pidge didn’t know where her father and brother were or even if they were aliv—No, making sure to not complete that thought, he resolved, they will find them and Pidge will get her happy reunion.

When he reached the observatory, he was surprised to find that there was someone already looking at the stars. That _someone_ he realised was Keith. _‘I’d recognise that mullet anywhere’_ , he thought, smiling to himself.

Keith was sitting on the floor with his side pressed up against the glass. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt along with his fingerless gloves. Lance smirked as he wondered if the mullet ever took them off. He was staring out into the space looking the most relaxed he’d been this week. Actually, scratch that, it seemed like this was the first time Keith looked relaxed this week. 

Lance wasn’t sure what to make of him sometimes. Keith was confusing. It’s been a week since the Black Lion chose Keith effectively making him their team leader, which resulted in Blue shutting Lance out. A week since Lance was chosen by Red and effectively made Lance Keith’s right-hand man. A week since Blue chose Allura. He sighed again. He had to agree that it was a tough week.

Keith still hadn’t noticed Lance. The latter had half a mind to just turn away and head back to his room like he’d never come here but he needed to calm himself and even if he did go back Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without getting his thoughts put together. So Lance walked towards Keith.

“Hey, mind if I join you?”, Lance asked before he could change his mind.

Keith startled, pulling out his blade swiftly towards Lance’s direction. Slowly realising his mistake he hastily lowered his hand.

Lance snickered, “Dude, do you carry the bomb everywhere?”

“Bomb?”, Keith asked puzzled.

Lance stared at Keith’s face which was scrunched up together due to confusion. His hair was tied up in the back but his bangs still covered a part of his face. His eyebrows were pulled together and his greyish blue eyes? _... no violet_ — Lance’s mind supplied ¬—yes, deep violet eyes were staring back at Lance. Keith’s mouth was pulled into a small pout. Honestly, Lance thought the boy looked cute. You can call your friend slash team leader cute, right? There’s no harm. 

Keith lifted his shirt slightly to put the knife back into the sling of his belt. Lance eyed the patch of the pale smooth skin that showed and wondered if it would actually be as smooth as he’d imagined.

Lance’s face heated up, suddenly realising that he’d been silent for too long and hadn’t yet answered Keith’s question. He started inspecting the threads at the end of his blanket as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“What bomb?”, Keith asked again.

Lance plopped down on the floor to avoid looking back and gestured Keith to do the same. Keith sat down beside him just a foot away.

“You know B-O-M-B”, Lance spelled out exuding his usual confidence, ”Blade of Marmora’s Blade.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, although when Lance took a peek at him, Keith definitely had a small smile on his face. Lance didn’t understand how Keith’s smile could be so soft.

They fell into a comfortable silence, neither of them daring breaking the calm.

After a while Keith asked, “Bad dreams?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah”

“So you came here?”, Lance asked with incredulity, ”And here I thought that you were Mr. Keith I-have-no-emotions-and-i-train-until-i-pass-out Kogane”

Keith punched Lance’s arm lightly, “You’re ridiculous. Well I was heading to the training deck but then I stumbled upon this room and I just felt calm here so….” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah”, Lance said softly, “I like it here too”

Lance could feel Keith staring at him for a while and for some reason at that moment, Lance’s stomach did a strange flutter. It must be because of Hunk’s latest food goo experiment for dinner. Probably.

And they went back into staring outside peacefully. That's it. No words were needed. They just had to be there for each other and that, Lance thought, was enough.

In the morning, Lance didn’t know who fell asleep first but it didn’t matter because it was the first time in weeks that he slept a dreamless sleep that night, with Keith in his arms on the floor of the observatory. He slowly stood up, careful not to wake Keith and made sure to cover him with his blanket. Keith looked peaceful with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. Lance looked at him for a few seconds, smiled and then left to his room.

That was the first time Lance realised that maybe, _just maybe_ , Keith’s smile was the best thing he'd seen in the whole universe since this crazy journey had begun.

Especially if the reason for that smile was Lance and Lance would do anything to make that smile stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Scream at me on [my tumblr!](https://the-one-thing-i-want.tumblr.com/)


	2. YOUR VOICE IS MY FAVOURITE SOUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DEATH AND BLOOD IN DREAMS...THE DREAM IS IN _ITALICS_  
>  WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH IN THE CHAPTER LATER ON
> 
> felt like i should mention  
> Enjoy!!<33

_“Lance HELP US!”_

_“¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarnos!?”_

_“You promised you’d come back, Tío Lance!”_

_Shadows encircled Lance moving too fast for him to identify them but Lance knew those voices._

_He recognised his mamá crying out to him. His niece Nadia and nephew Sylvio. His familia. He looked up at them._

_His brother Marco was crying, holding up a lifeless figure of Veronica. Luis and Rachel were cradling the dead kids and his mamá was crying at the foot of papá’s bloody body. The air around Lance grew cold. He didn’t want to believe this. NO THEY CAN’T BE DEAD. When he tried to take a step close, they looked at him with cold eyes._

_Their mouths opened in sync. “You left us to die. Look at what you’ve done, Lance.”_

_Lance flinched and took a step back. This was way too intense for him, making his head hurt like hell. He started running away from them and ran as far as his legs could take him. He could feel the tears streaming down his face._

_He never meant to leave them. He missed them and it hurt. It hurt because he may never see them again. It hurt because he left them without even saying goodbye. It hurt because he promised Nadia and Sylvio that he’d returned. It hurt because they thought he was dead._

_Lance heard new voices now but it was dark and he didn’t know where they were coming from._

_“Lance! Lance!”_

_“Help us, Lance!”_

_“Lance, buddy, we’re here!”_

_Lance nevertheless just ran forward. He didn’t know what waited for him but he tried to be prepared. Lance’s tears clouded his vision but it didn’t matter. He found where they were._

_Lance saw his teammates lying on a deserted planet. Hunk was covered in blood. He wasn’t moving. His face was pulled into a grimace and there was a nasty gash at his side._

_Allura and Coran seemed to be asleep beside him. He realised too late that they weren’t sleeping but were in fact dead._

_However, there wasn’t any sight of Shiro other than his robot arm which was held by Allura as if she was protecting it even in her death._

_….Pidge? Lance was too scared to find out as he turned looking to his side._

_Pidge was in Keith’s arms. Keith was cradling her in his arms and crying. They were sitting in a pool of blood._

_“Keith?”, Lance called out, voice cracking. It came out muffled but he knew Keith heard him._

_Keith just looked at him woefully, dejected and betrayed. He had never seen that expression on his face and fuck, it was all his fault._

_If Lance couldn’t save them, then what good was he as a paladin? That broke Lance. He sank to his knees and felt numb. Just empty. He let his tears fall carelessly to the ground._

_"I’m sorry guys… I’m sorry I’m soRRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SOR—”_

_“Lance”, Keith interrupted him. Lance quickly looked back up at Keith, “Lance wake up! LANCE WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!”_

Lance’s eyes snapped wide open. He was shaking, covered in cold sweat and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. The room was dimly lit and he was lying on a couch. He could feel someone’s warm hand clutching his own.

Lance was holding Keith’s hand too tightly and hastily pulled away. He felt his face hot with tears and quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He curled up into a ball, pulling his legs towards himself and trying to ignore the fact that Keith was watching him.

Keith didn’t touch him and honestly, Lance was grateful for that. He felt the air growing thinner around him, suffocating him. He felt the couch dip on his side, which meant Keith was sitting beside him.

“Hey, hey, Lance it’s okay. It was a dream, Lance. You’re in the Lounge”, Keith’s voice was soothing, “Look at me now. You need to breathe, Lance. Take a deep breath and count with me okay, one-two-three-four-five and now exhale, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven. Come on repeat along with me.”

Lance followed Keith’s instructions and It had actually helped. His heart rate returned to normal, chest no longer pounding, and he began to feel relaxed following Keith lips as they breathed in and breathed out.

They stayed there for a long time. Minutes, maybe hours passed but Keith sat with him the whole time, both of them breathing in and out together. There was something magical about his voice soothing Lance. He didn’t want to break the magic by speaking up.

After a while, Keith stood up showing him a hand, “Want to go watch the stars?”

Lance took the hand and stood up next to Keith, smiling at him. “Yeah, I think that’d be nice.”

They turned towards the door and Keith left Lance’s hand. Lance already began missing the warmth.

Lance had put Pidge to bed just a few hours ago and the last he saw Hunk was at dinner before the latter announced that he was going to bed and so did Allura. He realised that he fell asleep on the couch while Coran was talking to him about something called Fulminanotas. Lance still had no idea what those were. 

They turned around the familiar corridors now, taking the shortest path to the observatory.

Lance’s thoughts turned to his dreams. They felt awfully realistic and that scared Lance. Not trusting his thoughts, Lance decided to just ignore the sensation of dread for now and talk to Keith. He needed to listen to that soothing voice again.

“Keith, What’s your favourite colour?”

Lance almost smacked himself for asking such a dumb question. It seemed very mundane to think of favourite colours when they were fighting in an inter-galactic war. Be as it may, Keith didn’t seem to mind.

“I- I don’t really know. I never thought about it. I like red I guess? Wait, no maybe I like blue?” Lance couldn’t stop the small smile on his face emerge as he listened intently to Keith turning his sentences into questions at the last word.

Keith paused for a moment, turning his head gazing at Lance while still walking, then added, “But not like a sky blue, more of an ocean blue. An azure blue. Actually, I take that back, it’s the kind of blue the sky is right after the sun sets but right before the stars come out, like your e-” , Keith abruptly stopped himself and continued after a second, “I guess this is the first time I’ve thought about my favourite colour.”, Keith shrugged still gazing at Lance.

Lance kept his head high looking straight ahead. He felt Keith gazing at him the whole time and for some reason he felt the same strange fluttering sensation in his abdomen he felt last week.

Lance also paid attention to how low and deep Keith’s voice was. It should’ve been illegal to have such an amazing voice and to think that Lance had never heard Keith sing before!

“What about you?”, Keith asked

Lance always thought it was blue but now, it seems like he was reconsidering his preference as he gazed into Keith’s ever-changing colourful eyes.

“Secret”, Lance told Keith smirking.

“Hey! Not fair, I told you mine.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you one day, Keithy boy, when I’m really really happy and if you’re lucky enough to be there.”

Keith pouted and Lance laughed looking at him.

He noticed now that Keith was carrying something tucked under his arm.

“What’s that?”, Lance gestured tilting his head slightly.

“It’s, um, your blanket from, you know, last week in the observatory. I was about to thank you and return it to you. Also, it had your name stitched on it”, Keith rambled on, “and I know it’s been a week but I never got the time to return it since we were busy dealing with Lotor’s traps and searching for Shiro.”

Lance almost didn’t register the way Keith’s voice grew quieter in the end. The key word being _almost._

Keith’s face went from flustered to pained with just a matter of two sentences. Lance knew Keith missed Shiro the most among them.

It’s been almost 5 weeks since Shiro went missing and yet here they were, not a single clue on their black paladin’s whereabouts.

Lance was always confused regarding the type of relationship Keith had with Shiro. It seemed as if Keith had a crush on Shiro. That made him feel weirdly jealous – _no pfft jealous!?_ – Lance had nothing to be jealous for. Obviously.

“We _will_ find Shiro, Keith.”, Lance gave Keith what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Keith returned his smile and that made Lance feel a bit brighter than before.

They had finally reached the observatory. The sight of the stars never failed to amaze Lance. It went straight right ahead and laid down looking up through the glass ceiling. Keith sat beside him.

“They look beautiful!”, Lance’s eyes widened looking at the expanse, “No matter how many years I spend looking at them, stars will never wear me down.” Lance relaxed visibly.

Keith laid down beside Lance and looked at the stars too.

“Who ever thought we’d end up in space someday”, Keith said softly looking at the stars too.

“When I was small, I would always tell my father that I’d go to space. He used look at me with such pride and confidence, I vowed not to disappoint him. Now I’m actually in space and he doesn’t even know.”

“Hey, I’m sure once we go back to Earth he’d be the proudest man there.”, Keith said bumping their shoulders.

Lance smiled at that.

“Can I ask you something?”

Lance was surprised by how timid Keith’s voice sounded. He grinned and turned to face Keith.

“Sure, mullet. Ask away.”

“What _do_ you dream about?”

That made Lance’s smile falter. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Lance, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I understand.” Lance looked away from Keith. He didn’t want to be burden Keith, who already had to shoulder the team’s responsibility but he had asked Lance with genuine concern.

“They’re about my family… and lately, you guys.” It’s barely audible, but Lance’s voice is carried around in the stillness of the observatory.

“Your family and… us?”

“Yeah. Usually about them getting hurt and then all of you also being hurt. I can’t save any of you every single time”, Lance inhaled sharply, “And tonight’s was the worst. My family was calling out to me, reminding me that I promised to return back to them, half of them dead and then all of you were dead— except you which was when you woke me up. If you hadn’t I don’t know what-”, Lance’s voice cracked.

Keith turned towards Lance, “I’m really sorry that you had to go through that.”

“It’s okay.”, Lance tried to laugh but it came out like a weak whimper, “You must think I’m stupid for crying over some dumb dreams.”

“Lance, I can _never_ think that you’re stupid because you are not stupid and I know that.”

“Well then, you must be the only one who thinks that way” Lance cringed at what he said not meaning to say it out aloud.

“What the hell do you mean, Lance. Nobody thinks that you’re stupid!”

“Iverson used to call me stupid every single day”

“Well, Iverson can stick it. Glad I punched that guy before I left, he deserved it. Lance, just because Iverson said that your stupid, doesn’t mean anything. You aren’t.”

"Yeah, but it wasn't just him," Lance said shaking his head, "The other instructors and cadets have also made remarks that felt true enough. It felt like they never wanted me to succeed. Nothing I ever did would make them acknowledge my efforts. The fact that I didn’t get into fighter pilot class proved them right. After a while it got easier to just accept that I am just a cargo pilot. Nothing more than a goofball, like Pidge said."

"You are a Paladin of Voltron, Lance." Keith said quietly, looking at him, "You are our one and only sharpshooter, you're the one that the Blue Lion chose out of all of us in that cave. You're the one who helped me figure this leadership shit out.”

Keith wasn’t looking at Lance but when Lance didn’t respond he continued.

“Heck, you were the first one to accept me for me, not ever using my Galra heritage against me. You've been kind to Allura when she was stressed, and you've helped Pidge in every way possible and have been there for Hunk, to help him adjust here. You were more selfless than any of those people when you saved Coran. I mean you are the one in space right now, not those other cadets or instructors." 

Lance started to feel self-conscious now. It didn’t feel right when Keith said all those things. He never thought Keith thought this way about him. It was … nice to know that Keith did think like this but it still didn’t sit well with Lance.

“I- I don’t know Keith. It’s just hard sometimes”

“Well then, I’m going to remind you every day!” Keith snaps.

“I-I’m … Thank you Keith, for everything”, Lance said softly.

“You don’t…” Keith turns to look Lance in the eye and whispers, “You don’t have to thank me.”

Lance just smiled back at Keith and yawned, stretching his hands over his head. Keith spread the blanket across Lance, then just laid on the ground with his hand behind his head.

“No, nu uh, I won’t allow you to sleep like that. Listen here mullet, If I’m using the blankie, then so are you!”

Lance glared at Keith, lifting the blanket so Keith can scoot in beside him.

Keith snorted, “ _Blankie?_ How old are you?”

Nevertheless, Keith followed in. Lance inwardly chuckled at the tension oozing out of Keith as he laid like a log trying not to touch Lance.

“You know I won’t bite you, Keith. You can touch me.”

Lance got this _feeling_ he couldn’t recognise as he felt their legs touch and Keith relaxing to his side, both of them looking out at the stars.

“Keith, do you sing?”

“I used to.”

“Why not now?”

“I mean, I _can_ sing but I just ... don’t”

“Will you sing for me?”

Keith side-eyed him and Lance tried to give him his best puppy-eyes look. Keith groaned and said sighing, “Okay.”

Lance was surprised he agreed because he didn’t actually expect Keith to sing. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

_“A drop in the ocean_ _  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven…”_

Lance's jaw dropped open when Keith began the song. He was awestruck by the softness with which Keith sang. It was both blissful and mesmerising.

_“…And New England as the leaves change_  
_The last excuse that I'll claim_  
_I was a boy who loved a man like a little boy…”_

The song was soon a distant melody for Lance, who was about to doze off. He realised at that moment that this voice was his favourite sound.

By the time Keith finished singing Lance was snuggled close to him already asleep, a faint smile across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarnos!? = How could you leave us !?
> 
> Also when Keith talks about his favourite colour i took that from the fic "I won't say i'm in love" by Write4love... It was just so sweet i had to include it because i feel that's the only way Keith could ever talk about his fav colour
> 
> The song Keith sings is "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope
> 
> Yes i like it when they end up sleeping together XD


	3. EYES THAT HOLD ENTIRE GALAXIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments <333 They really made my day!  
> I love every single one of you who read this.  
> At this point i don't know what sLeEp means.  
> So, i wrote this at 3AM. That is the time when i turn into a productive human being. Enjoy ;)

“LANCE! What the heck were you trying to do back there?”, Keith’s voice boomed in the comms as he rushed out of Black towards Lance who was yet to come out of his Lion.

Lance winced and stole a glance outside Red from his seat.

Keith was standing there, arms crossed and face pulled into an glare. Lance did NOT want to face Keith at this moment but he couldn’t show weakness now. He knew he fucked up but it wasn’t his fault.

Keith was in the line of fire and if that meant Lance had to abandon post to shield him, then Lance didn’t mind. The mission went smooth enough in the end.

Lance got up from his chair and instantly realised his mistake falling back into his seat. Searing pain shot up his back like fire and made him dizzy.

“I guess that did take a toll on me, Red.”, Lance spoke to the Lion softly. “My head kinda hurts though”, Lance laughed and then stopped abruptly, clutching his head. Red growled in his mind concerned.

“I’m fine, Red. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m sure Coran will fix me up. Your sharpshooter’s gotta go speak to the team leader now. Wish me luck.”

Red directed emotions of support, laced with concern towards him. Lance stood up carefully so as to not experience that awful pain again and walked out loosening his shoulders and trying to put on an easy grin on his face.

As soon as he came out of Red, he could see that Keith’s eyes were stormy. Those deep violet eyes looked too intense and yet he couldn’t look away.

He walked closer towards Keith trying hard not to cower under that unwavering hard gaze.

Of course nothing ever happens the way Lance wants it to happen. The universe always has to go against everything Lance hopes for.

Seeing that as soon as Lance reached Keith, he promptly fainted into the stupid mullet’s arms.

 _Way to go sharpshooter,_ Lance thought as his vision faded, _So much for facing him without showing_ _any_ _weakness._

Lance felt numb. He also felt like an idiot but couldn’t remember why. He could neither feel nor move his limbs.

_Whoosh!_

The healing pod’s door opened and he fell face-first into someone’s strong arms and held on.

The light was too bright for him so he felt comfortable in these arms shielding his face.

“Wow, nice muscles”, Lance mumbled, not caring as to who It was.

Someone snickered loudly and he heard the shutter of a camera clicking twice.

“Lance?” Keith squeaked unnaturally, his voice two octaves higher.

That brought Lance back to his senses. He quickly jumped away from Keith, putting enough distance between them and looked down embarrassed at the floor.

When he looked up, Lance would’ve laughed at Keith’s flustered face, had he not been equally flustered. He could practically feel the heat flare up on his cheeks.

Pidge was looking at him with a smug little face. _That little gremlin._ She was holding a small blue device in one hand. Lance remembered that it was the space camera she invented last month to snap pictures.

“Hey Laaance, glad you’re back”, Pidge crooned at him with a shit-eating grin.

He tried to make his face look as neutral as possible. However, his thoughts were hurtling speedily in his mind.

 _WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. DID I JUST SAY “NICE MUSCLES”! AND TO KEITH OF ALL PEOPLE, SHIT I HAVE TO GET THOSE PICS DELETED_ Lance felt like smacking himself in the face _, WOW LANCE, SO SMOOTH! WHAT THE FUCK-_

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts when he was attacked by bone-crushing hug.

“Hunk, - oof - hey buddy, nice to see you too but I-I can’t breathe.”

Hunk loosened his grip and gave Lance a stern look, “Never faint on me like that again.”, then his face softened, “You scared us, Lance.”

Lance looked down sheepishly and feeling guilty that he made them worry, began to apologise, “I’m sorr-“

Hunk immediately shushed him, “Oh no Lance, don’t you dare apologise. Honestly, I should’ve expected this. Now sit down and just relax. I know you’re hungry so I made you some space garlic knots. I know they won’t taste like your mom’s divine knots but I tried to make them tasty enough.”

“Thanks, Hunk. I’m sure they taste great.”

Lance smiled at Hunk gratefully. He was lucky to have Hunk as his best friend. He loved how his friend supported and accepted him, no matter how many flaws Lance had.

Allura came up to him and gave him a side hug. “We’re glad you’re okay, Lance”

Maybe a few months ago, Lance would’ve flirted back shamelessly at Allura’s concern for him. His relationship with Allura had grown stronger since then and he knew he could count on her to have his back always.

“I’m glad to be back too, Allura.”

Lance was pulled into yet another hug from Coran who then patted him twice on his back and then pulled away.

“Lance, my boy, I am glad to see you back on your feet. You had multiple internal injuries when Number four brought you to me. He stayed here the whole movement.”, Coran chuckled and continued without missing a beat, “In the end, all of us ended up joining him.”

“Maybe if we’d been quicker, Lance would’ve spent less than a movement in there.” Keith’s abrupt statement made Lance look up swiftly towards him.

Keith was standing with his arms crossed and eyes not meeting Lance’s. He wanted to know what Keith was thinking. He wanted those eyes look up.

Lance had guessed that maybe they were violet but now he didn’t know. It was like a whole galaxy was put into those two irises. Not that he cared, Lance was just observant.

He was grateful that Keith brought him here quickly. That he stayed here the whole week even though Lance wouldn’t have known.

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance didn’t expect his voice to come out so soft.

Keith was staring at the wall, face partly-veiled by his dark hair, which made Lance think that maybe he didn’t hear Lance. Lance almost wanted to walk up to him and push them aside. He couldn’t decipher the expression on Keith’s face.

“No problem.” Keith replied, slowly looking up and this time Lance tried to hold that gaze.

He had expected to acknowledge the usual faint hint of trust in those eyes or make an effort to reassure the silent question sometimes in there that he’s fine. However, none of that was found in Keith’s eyes.

It was unlike Keith’s eyes to be so cloudy. That gaze was steely and unreadable. It looked almost like the way Keith used looked at him when they first forced into this war. That unnerved Lance so he looked at the others, who were unusually silent.

They all looked at him grimly, probably still thinking about how they could’ve saved him faster, which was utter bs.

“Oh come on everyone, lighten up. I’m completely healed and it was just a week. I mean Keith has stayed in here for at least two weeks before! Now if y’all continue to stare at me like that I will have to assume that either something happened to my gorgeous face or you’re too engrossed by my beauty to look away.”

He threw finger guns at all of them, grinning broadly.

Allura and Pidge groaned.

“Please never use y’all again”, Pidge said, voice toned as if she was annoyed but Lance could see the small smile she was fighting not to show.

Hunk laughed and handed him a plate of garlic knots, which Lance took hungrily and sat down.

Coran chuckled, clapping his hands together, saying he had to fix some gears in the east wing boosters headed out.

Keith hadn’t met Lance’s eyes again, a neutral expression on his face. He left mumbling something about missing training. Lance missed those eyes. It felt like they grounded Lance, helped him in a weird way.

Lance thought about how angry Keith was with him for leaving position in the mission. It didn’t make sense. Lance tried to protect Keith. Why was Keith mad about that? Was he still mad?

He stared at Keith’s retreating figure and sighed.

“Well, he does have a nice ass”, Pidge told Lance.

“Yeah, h– What the heck, Pidge! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Lance squeaked and crossed his arms glaring at Pidge, ~~knowing exactly what Pidge is talking about~~.

She sat down beside him, eyeing the plate of garlic knots for a second and then grabbing one.

“Oh, I’m _sure_ you don’t. I practically sighed with relief when he left, you know. Couldn’t handle all that tension.”, Pidge smirked and started in a sing-song voice loudly, “Lance and Keith sitting on a tree. F-U-C-mmpfm”

Whatever she was going to say came out muffled because Lance covered her mouth in an instant. Obviously this was a mistake that Lance realised too late.

He shrieked and let go of Pidge when she bit his arm- “Ow Pidge!”

“That’s what you deserve for putting your dirty hands near my mouth”, Pidge said, sticking her tongue out.

Lance didn’t want to deal with her so he took a bite of the garlic knot and savoured it’s taste. Hunk sat down on his other side.

Allura who had settled down on the bean bag, looked confused during the entire conversation, sat up a little straighter.

“If I may, Pidge”, she turned to her, “Why would they be sitting on a tree? And does this mean Lance has romantic feelings for Keith?”

Lance inhaled sharply, forgetting that he had food in his mouth, and promptly started coughing. Hunk, being the ever-helpful friend, thumped him on the back.

Without giving Lance a chance to reply Pidge quipped, ”Duh Allura”, grinning like a maniac, “Our Loverboy Lance has a huge crush on our team leader.”

“No I do not.”, Lance squawked indignantly, finally swallowing , “I would know If I did P—”

“Lance you’d be the last one to know.”, Hunk cut in. _Wow, so much for being the ever-helpful friend._

Lance ignored Hunk and took another bite, glaring at Pidge, who was smirking back at him.

“Come on, Lance. We’ve seen the both of you together.” Hunk voiced in a teasing but good natured way. Well, everything Hunk does is always in good nature.

“You both don’t fight like before anymore, it’s more like friendly teasing now, which is good. And don’t get me started over all that casual touching in the last few weeks. I mean Keith _never_ allows people to touch him.”

Pidge nodded along with Hunk. “I know right! The first time I saw Lance casually putting an arm around Keith, I was sure Keith would rip his arm off but Keith didn’t even acknowledge it.”

“Lance gets away with so many things that Keith wouldn’t normally tolerate. Keith even shared the last his peanut butter jam that one time with Lance just because Lance asked for it”, Hunk replied accusingly.

Allura's eyes widened and snapping her fingers she said, “And Lance does put on that strange face whenever he’s looking at Keith.”

“See! Even Allura noticed, Lance. The way you stare at that guy is so very obvious. It won’t be long before we get to know that you’ve both slept together”, Pidge snickered.

Lance was sure his face right now could put the Red Lion to shame given how hot his cheeks felt.

He gawked at them, trying to find his voice but try as he might Lance couldn’t say anything. Accepting defeat, he just grabbed another garlic knot and stuffed it into his mouth.

His friends were making this too big of a deal. If “ _this”_ even exists and no, it does not.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged an incredulous look and began laughing.

He turned to Allura with a face akin to a child who was betrayed. Allura winked at him. “You’ll figure it out soon.”

She then stood up and left since she had work to do on the Bridge. Pidge instantly settled down on the bean bag and began typing away into her tiny laptop.

Hunk turned himself to the side to face Lance.

“So has anything interesting happened while I was gone for the week?”, Lance spoke with his mouth full. Mamá would’ve smacked him on the head for speaking like this. Fortunately, Lance was in space.

“Nothing actually. We had a brush in with a Galra cargo fleet three quintants ago but it was nothing we couldn’t handle. Just needed my Yellow for that one. We didn’t find any signs of what Lotor might be doing yet. So mostly, we were dealing with forcing Keith to eat his food.”

“He wasn’t eating?” Lance swallowed and tilted his head questioningly.

“Yeah dude, you should’ve seen him. He was worried sick the first two quintants, and you didn’t do him any favours by passing out in front of him.” The corners of Hunk’s mouth turned down slightly.

Hunk sighed and sat up straighter and said in a matter-of-fact voice, “What happened, has happened. I’m just glad you're okay.”

Lance didn’t understand why Keith would be so worried but not speak a word to him after he came out of the pod. He knitted his brows together and pursed his lips thinking about how Keith hadn’t even looked at him.

His face must’ve betrayed his emotions because just then Hunk asked him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance could hear the genuine concern in Hunk’s question but at this point this was all too much.

“I – Keith is – just, _what_? – I’m... okay”

“Dude, One that doesn’t answer my question at all and Two I didn’t mention Keith at all but … if something happens then you know you can always come to me.”

“There’s literally nothing between Keith and me.”

He was glad his face didn't feel hot because, _quiznak_ _,_ he was sure his neck was red by now.

“Yeah, except all that UST”, Pidge mumbled, still typing, not looking up at him. Lance didn’t acknowledge her words.

Lance put the now empty plate down and stood up.

“I need to take a shower and change”, he said, giving Hunk a smile.

Hunk smiled back , “See you later then?”

“Yup”, he replied popping the p.

By the time the door behind him began closing, Pidge hollered at him, “I still have the pictures, Lance!”

Lance mentally smacked himself in the face for letting that slip his mind. The negotiation would have to be done some other time then.

The walk back to his room was long. Thankfully, that meant Lance had time to think.

Contrary to the popular belief, Lance is not dumb and he certainly isn't blind. He knows an attractive person when he sees one. But he just can’t have a “crush” on Keith. That’d be stupid. _Utterly stupid._

Sure, he likes the way Keith smiles. He likes the softness in his smile and his amazing voice.

The way Keith looks at him with his eyebrows pulled together and small pout on his face when he doesn’t understand the meme Lance referenced.

Lance laughed aloud at that memory.

The way Keith’s eyes are on him sometimes, just following Lance.

The warmth of Keith’s hands and the way their hands fit right together always like two pieces of a puzzle just clicking together.

Lance used to think Keith always had everything easy. However, it took him a long time to understand that Keith made mistakes too, and although hot-headed, Keith always tried hard to improve in everything he did.

He understood that Keith never wanted to be the leader, not because Keith couldn’t but because he didn’t want to replace Shiro.

When Lance realised this aspect of Keith he wanted to reassure the guy in every way that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Maybe the fact that Lance understood Keith a little better than before made them a good team.

There was also the thing – which was totally not a _thing –_ that they had slept together cuddling ‘kinda unknowingly’ in the observatory at least four times now.

The first two times Lance could’ve said it was a coincidence but he can’t deny that the next two times he was secretly overjoyed to find Keith in the observatory.

In fact, Keith didn’t seem to mind the cuddling so who was Lance to say no.

Lance wasn’t keeping count but it had been a week and two days since their last ‘‘sleepover’’.

Not that Lance cared, but he had to admit that sleeping alongside Keith was better than sleeping alone because for some reason he never got those horrible death dreams.

So, it was totally not a big deal and there was nothing here. It was normal for two friends to just cuddle together because one of them was scared of dumb dreams.

Heck, back at the Garrison when the nights were too cold, Lance used to cuddle with Hunk all the time. So, this wasn’t different at all.

Keith’s eyes were a whole other thing though. They made Lance feel vulnerable under that gaze but at the same time Lance couldn’t look away from them.

If Lance had to choose between all of them, Keith’s eyes were the best.

Anyways, Keith would never like Lance like _that_. He seems to have his affections elsewhere. Probably towards a certain leader who is a lot better than Lance.

He reached his room and headed straight to the shower. The warm water soothed his nerves and he felt more relaxed.

After his usual regime of hair and skin care, Lance decided to hit the training deck. After a whole week of slumber in the healing pod, Lance needed to do something active.

It was almost noon now, well at least according to the digital clock it was. There wasn't really any method to define time in space.

He decided that wearing paladin armour for training would be a bit too heavy. Anyways, he could easily pilot Red without wearing paladin armor, if there was an emergency.

He wore a blue tank top and sweatpants. Lance admired the clothes in the long mirror because it was sweet to know that he could make all of his clothes using the castle’s tech.

He grabbed his bayard but reconsidered his decision. Lance should probably test his hand out for some other weapon choices than a blaster. Anyways, the training deck has all types of weaponry, so maybe he could choose a sword for a spar with the training droids. So he left the bayard and headed out of his room.

He walked on rounding a corner on the hall, thanking Coran’s grandfather for placing the rooms closer to the training deck. Lance really didn't want to meet anyone right now.

Opening the doors to the training deck, Lance was almost surprised to find Keith training. _Almost._

He should’ve known Keith would be here. It’s already been two hours since the mullet had left Lance to come here. Keith would probably be training here for the next five hours.

Keith was wearing casual clothes and not paladin armour, since Lance hadn’t really paid attention to what he was wearing back at the healing pods room. In addition to that, he wasn’t using his bayard but fighting with the luxite blade a.k.a. the BoMb.

Keith had at least 12 droids at his 6 o’clock and 10 more in front of him. A droid attacked swiftly to his side but Keith was much more quick he slashed it in half without a blink.

It felt strange watching Keith alone expertly taking down the training droids, eyes full of unusual rage.

Keith hadn't even noticed Lance walk through the door, and he felt guilty just standing there and watching. Lance should’ve just left but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Keith's fighting technique was near effortless. He ducked and slashed as if he knew it by second nature, avoiding swipes and landing his own hits with ease. His chest heaved and his shirt was soaked in sweat but that did not seem to deter him.

Keith carried on flawlessly, blade swinging wilding but precisely in all directions giving the droids no chance to hit him. He finished the fight with finesse, sword slicing across the chest of the training droid.

He straightened, brushing a bead of sweat from his brow, as the last training bot fell forward defeated.

Keith turned towards Lance’s direction and his eyes then caught Keith’s. Lance smiled broadly and waved his arm in the air.

“Heeey man, nice uh training.” Lance didn’t know what to do with his arms. He put one hand on the wall to lean back but now it seemed to be a very awkward position. He straightened back up and cleared his throat to speak, “So-”

“End training session.”, Keith interrupted him, “What are you doing here?”

Lance was taken aback by the harsh tone in his voice. Keith seemed impatient, not really waiting for an answer. His arms were crossed and he was looking right into Lance’s eyes.

Lance gulped, “Um I was here to spar with you!” Lance nodded as if that was his plan all along. If Keith was surprised he didn’t show it.

“You bayard transforms into a blaster, McLain.”

Lance internally cringed at both the use of his last name and the fact that he didn’t think this plan through.

“I was thinking hand-to-hand combat, you know.”

“Not your strongest suit, sharpshooter.”

Lance huffed, “Well, let’s find out, shall we?”

“Sure then.” Keith went to the side and put down his blade. He then took a sip from his water bottle and as if after a second thought poured the water on his head and chest. Keith then took his shirt off and walked towards Lance tying his hair back into a ponytail. Well, Lance wasn't sure exactly what to feel at this moment.

 _I mean why does Keith fucking Kogane have such god-awful toned muscles. And why did he have to make his stupid mullet wet._ It was proving to be a distraction.

Why the heck was the room suddenly hotter than usual?! Nevertheless, Lance stretched and headed towards Keith. He wasn't gonna let Keith win, not this time.

Both of them took a fighting stance at the centre of the deck.

"Ready?", Keith asked.

Knees bent, weight low, arms up, hands curled into loose fists. “I was born ready.” , Lance says, flashing Keith a grin that looks far more confident than he feels, “Let’s do this.”

Keith charged forward, arm aiming at Lance’s jaw. Lance blocked it and held on to the arm. He attempts a sweep of the leg to gain over Keith.

Keith’s eyes suddenly have steely glint in them. Lance saw his shoulder muscled tense.

The next second, Lance fell to the ground.

“Wha- Did you just kick me in the knee!” Lance startled still on the floor.

“Pretty much yeah.”

“Jeez man, I could’ve died!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Your head’s in the clouds, Lance. Stop being dramatic. If you want we can stop.”

“No, we are going in for round two.”

Lance got up swiftly and took stance and charged forward. The sparring was longer this time. He knew that hot-headed Keith always hit on the left but baited the opponent towards the right.

“Oof your punches are getting stronger.”, Lance said while blocking another punch.

Keith didn’t talk, instead he began to use more techniques into the fight. He punched the Lance’s lower jaw which made him lost control of his footing. Keith took advantage of this to bring Lance to the ground, pressing him under his knee.

“Ow ow okay you win this round!”

Keith released his grip on Lance and stood up. Lance lied on his back panting. “Jeez dude, why are you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you, Lance.” Keith said, turning way and walking.

Lance got up and held Keith’s wrist and turned him back.

“Oh yeah? You say that but you won’t even meet my eyes when speaking to me and even if you did look at me, it’s different. Not like you usually do.”

Keith’s eyes were closed all the while Lance spoke.

“How-”, Keith said quietly.

Slowly but surely Keith opened his eyes and their eyes met. There was something familiar in them this time. It was dark and unreadable but there was a glint of purple in them. They looked at him questioningly.

“And how is it different?”

They were head to head at this point and Lance could even see the tiny freckles on Keith’s nose.

“I don’t know man but the way you’ve been looking at me today is different okay. I just know that you are mad at me but why. What made you so angry at me?”, Lance’s voice had become softer by the end of the question.

Keith’s eyes widened and he sighed.

“I’m not mad at you. It’s just that you didn’t have to save me back there.”

“You were in danger!”

“You were reckless!”

“Look who’s talking.”, Lance scoffed.

“You could’ve died, Lance! I am this team’s leader and I am responsible for the safety our team. When you saved me, I didn’t think you could’ve been hurt and then you walk up to me and fall unconscious. What kind of leader let’s his teammates get hurt for him!”

This wasn’t unexpected but Lance was surprised he didn’t have to persuade Keith more. He shook his head and smiled.

“We aren’t just a team, Keith. We are a family, a weird family but a family nonetheless. We always have each other’s backs. You would’ve done the same for me if our positions were reversed. You are an amazing leader, dude.”

“Still.”

“Listen mullet, I’m sorry for saving your ass. However, there is a slight problem called me being your right-hand man. I will always have your back. After all, we are a good team. I promise I won’t get hurt next time.”

Keith smiled at that, which finally made Lance internally sigh with relief. He realised he was still holding Keith’s wrist. He abruptly left it and took a step back, looking down. His stomach did obnoxious little flips for two seconds.

When he looked back up, he saw Keith’s ears turning pink for some reason.

“Anyways, promises are meant to be broken.”, Lance said shrugging.

“The saying is rules are meant to be broken not promises.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Pinkie promises are the only genuine promises. They are the only promises anybody should believe in.”, Lance said in a matter-of-fact voice nodding his head.

He could see Keith holding in a smile. “It’s okay, Keith. You can smile. It won’t ruin your emo look.”

Keith punched him on the shoulder.

“Hey! If we’re sparring at least warn me.”, Lance yelped rubbing his shoulder.

“Only if you can last ten seconds.”

“Ha ha”, Lance mocked, “the mullet knows how to joke.”

Keith shook his head saying, “Come on, I’ll show you how to deflect that last punch. Hopefully next time you won’t fall.”

Lance stared at Keith walking back to the centre. _Boy, Keith really needs to wear a shirt._

When he ran up to Keith he suddenly remembered something. “Wait! before we start-”

“What?”, Keith asked questioningly, eyebrow raised.

Keith’s eyes were light and playful. The irises were as usual every shade of purple and violet. When Lance looked at Keith he could see how they just made him feel grounded. Keith looked at him with trust. Trust Keith didn’t give most people and that made Lance weirdly happy.

“Nothing. Just making points on how to wipe that smirk off your face, pretty boy.”

Keith’s ears turned bright red. “Shut up and fight me, hotshot.”

It was Lance’s turn to go red now.

 _Well, I’m not going to lose now._ Lance thought taking a stance in front of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's a fun fact about me : I rely on validation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Scream at me on [my tumblr!](https://the-one-thing-i-want.tumblr.com/)


End file.
